1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, in particular, to a technique with respect to heating control at the time of startup of a fixation section of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding an image forming apparatus, as a conventional technique for heating control at the time of startup of a fixation section, for example, the following technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-348036. When the initial temperature is lower than or equal to T[1] at the time of startup of a ceramic heater which is a heating mechanism of the fixation section, a controller of the image forming apparatus turns on only the heater of the fixation section. Then, when no change in temperature can be observed after a predetermined period of time has elapsed, the controller judges the temperature detection element to be malfunctioning, for example, and rotates a pressure roller for a predetermined period of time after turning off the heater.